Durzas Tag
by silverbullet27
Summary: Kleiner Oneshot am Rande: Galbatorix gibt eine Frühlingsgesellschaft und Durza muss wohl oder übel das ganze über sich ergehen lassen. Satire!


**Durzas Tag**

(von silverbullet27)

Wie Schneeflocken trieben die weißen Blütenblätter der Obstbäume auf den gepflegten Rasen im königlichen Garten von Ilirea. Dazwischen erhob sich der eine oder andere muntere Schmetterling und flatterte im Sonnenschein über die versammelte Hofgesellschaft hinweg. Kuchen und gewürzter Wein wurde gereicht, ganze Hammel brieten an Spießen, Lachen erfüllte die Luft.

Womit hatte er das nur verdient? War der frischgebackene König nicht zufrieden mit ihm und seinen Leistungen? Dass Brom entkommen war, war ja nun nicht allein seine Schuld gewesen! Missmutig lehnte Durza an einem der Kirschbäume und betrachtete das muntere Treiben der buntgekleideten Höflinge. Hier und da trieb sich einer der Wyrdfell, einer der neuen Drachenlords, herum, lachte höflich und – im Fall von Morzan – betrank sich hemmungslos. Der Schatten wünschte sich fast, auch er könne sich betrinken und diesem ganzen Ungemach vom Verstande her entgehen, aber genauso gut hätte er auch Wasser trinken können. Alkohol hatte keinen Effekt auf ihn. Das einzige, wozu er für Durza nutzte, war seinen Tränken und Giften als Basis zu dienen. Vielleicht sollte er eines seiner neuen Gifte an den Hofschranzen testen? Gemischt im Wein, ganz unschuldig...

Ein bohrender Schmerz jagte durch seinen Kopf und er suchte schuldbewusst den Blick seines Königs. Galbatorix hatte seine Gedanken gespürt und den Schatten sofort bestraft. Keine Morde am Hof, so war die Abmachung. Die Grafen und Lordschaften wurden noch gebraucht zur Verwaltung des Reiches. Seufzend senkte Durza den Blick und schaute erst wieder auf als er sicher sein konnte, dass der König ihn nicht mehr beobachtete.

Warum hatte er heute überhaupt seine Gemächer verlassen? Er hätte den ganzen Tag lesen oder experimentieren können. Niemand hätte ihn gestört und er hätte dieses Fest nicht ertragen müssen. Und es hätte ihn sicherlich auch niemand vermisst.

Aber nein, bereits am frühen Morgen hatte der neue König ihn zu sich rufen lassen und ihm mitgeteilt, dass seine Anwesenheit auf dem Fest unbedingt von Nöten sei und keine Entschuldigung gelten gelassen würde. Schade. Durza hatte wirklich Kopfschmerzen und hätte sich nur zu gern zurückgezogen, aber das wagte er nicht. Die Schmerzen kamen außerdem hauptsächlich von der kleinen Disziplinarmaßnahme eben, also durch ‚eigene' Schuld.

Am Vormittag dann war ein Dutzend Schneider erschienen und hatte ihm erklärt, dass der König ihn neu eingekleidet wünschte für das Fest. Wenn er schon da gedacht hatte, es gäbe nichts entwürdigenderes, als sich von schwitzenden alten Männern mit Nadeln stechen zu lassen, hatte er sich gewaltig geirrt. Und: keine Morde am Hof. Zähneknirschend ertrug Durza die Prozedur und siehe da, nach satten vier Stunden war ein neues Gewand fertig. Schwarz und Rot. Perfekt. So ganz den Unterschied zu seiner üblichen Kleidung erkannte der Schatten zwar nicht, aber wenn es Galbatorix glücklich machte, bitte sehr.

Oh, oh... da kamen sie! In seine Richtung, ohne Gnade! Der König, umringt von einer Traube heiratswütiger Edeldamen und ihrer gluckenhaften Mütter. Das konnte jetzt nicht Galbatorix' Ernst sein! Bitte nicht! Panisch suchte er nach einem Fluchtweg, fand keinen der ihn schnell genug außer Sichtweite gebracht hätte und blieb schwer schluckend an seinem Platz. Waren dem König die Drachenlords ausgegangen, mit denen er die Weiber verbandeln konnte? Er war ein Schatten, verflucht! Der Körper war nicht einmal echt, sondern nur ein Abbild des Menschen, dem er früher einmal gehört hatte! Oder war das nur eine weitere von des Königs abartigen Bestrafungen für Durzas mordlüsterne Gedanken?

„Lord Durza, seid mir gegrüßt!", floskelte der neue König und die Damen kicherten.

Der Schatten deutete eine Verbeugung an und die Damen kicherten. „Mein König..."

„Meine Damen, darf ich Euch einen meiner engsten Berater vorstellen? Lord Durza..." Galbatorix lächelte breit aber kalt.

EINER der engsten Berater? Was bildete sich der Wahnsinnige eigentlich ein? Er war DER Berater des Königs, die Abtrünnigen waren wohl kaum in der Lage, weiter als bis zur nächsten Mahlzeit zu planen! Der Schatten lächelte ebenso breit und fluchte in Gedanken vor sich hin.

„Ich fragte vorhin Seine Majestät, wer wohl der gutaussehende Mann mit dem auffälligen roten Haar dort am Rande sei...", ließ sich eine adlige Vettel vernehmen und trat vor Durza. „Warum versteckt Ihr Euch hier, Mylord?"

Gutaussehend? Hatte er sich irgendwie verändert, seit er das letzte Mal an einem Spiegel vorbeigekommen war? Aha, Weingeruch im Atem. Die Dame hatte anscheinend schon kräftig zugelangt. „Ich vertrage die Sonne nicht besonders gut, Mylady." Irgendetwas musste er ja sagen. Und direkt vor dem König zu gestehen, dass er gehofft hatte, vom Rande der Veranstaltung am ehesten verschwinden zu können, wagte er nicht.

„Ach ja, meine Tochter verträgt sie auch nicht gut!" Die Vettel zerrte am Arm einer jüngeren Frau und zog sie direkt vor den Schatten, damit er sie genau betrachten könne. „Lady Sumary, Ihr erinnert Euch vielleicht?"

Woran erinnern? An den leichten Silberblick? Die schiefen Zähne? Das nur mühsam gebändigte struppige Haar von der Farbe verfaulter Äpfel? „Nein, ich glaube nicht..."

„Heute Mittag. In der Bibliothek...", sagte die junge Frau mit piepsiger Stimme und senkte demütig den Blick.

Durza dachte angestrengt nach. Stimmt, mit irgendwas war er vorhin zusammengestoßen. Es war klein gewesen, hatte bunte Röcke angehabt, einen Stapel Bücher auf dem Arm und quiekend protestiert, als er es umgerannt hatte. Aber nach der stundenlangen Tortur mit den Schneidern war ihm nach Aufmunterung gewesen, also war er in die Bibliothek gestürmt und hatte sich ‚Berühmte Morde an den Königshöfen von Alagaësía' aus dem Regal genommen. „Ja, ich erinnere mich!" Wieder der bohrende Schmerz in seinem Kopf und der vorwurfsvolle Blick des Königs. Aber er hatte doch nur an das Buch gedacht! „Entschuldigt, falls ich Euch gestreift haben sollte."

Die junge Lady lächelte scheu und entblößte dabei ihre schiefen Beißerchen. „Nicht der Rede wert, Mylord..."

Die Damen um sie herum kicherten und Durza wünschte sich eine Erdspalte zum Hineinschlüpfen. Der König schaute ihn immer noch misstrauisch an und er war dankbar, dass er nicht erröten konnte. Das Wesen, mit dem er kollidiert war, hatte einen ganz schönen Satz gemacht und sämtliche Bücher fallen lassen. Und er war wutschnaubend zurück in seine Gemächer gerannt, ohne auch nur einen Blick zurückzuwerfen. Geschweige denn, der Dame aufzuhelfen. Er lächelte unsicher und trat einen Schritt zurück, bis er wegen des Kirschbaumes nicht mehr weiter zurück konnte.

„Ein interessantes Buch hattet Ihr unter dem Arm, ich kenne es. Wie gefällt es Euch soweit?", fragte sie und die anderen Damen stöhnten.

„Ach ja, meine Tochter und die Bücher!", ließ sich die Vettel vernehmen und seufzte. Langsam entfernte sich die Traube kichernder Edeldamen mit dem König in ihrer Mitte, nur Lady Sumary wartete noch auf ihre Antwort und rührte sich keinen Zoll.

„Sehr... inspirierend." Autsch! Wieder ein schmerzhafter Stich, diesmal jedoch in Durzas Handfläche. Ärgerlich schaute er hinein und sah noch eine Hornwespe dort zappeln, wo sie den Schatten gestochen hatte.

„Ja, ist es.", entgegnete die Lady im Plauderton und begutachtete nun ihrerseits den Insektenstich ihres Gegenübers. „Manchmal könnte ich dieser ganzen Gesellschaft auch Tiragift ins Essen mischen, wie es in Teirm damals Lord Egrat tat. Ihr solltet etwas rotes Maigras auf den Stich reiben, dann schwillt der Stich nicht so an."

Moment. Die Frau verstand etwas von Heilkräutern, hatte eindeutig Silberschwefelflecken auf den Fingern mit den abgeknabberten Fingernägeln UND interessierte sich für Gifte? Eine Hexe? Konnte er an diesem missratenen Tag vielleicht doch noch etwas Glück haben? „Naja, der König hat mich ermahnt, am Hofe niemanden zu ermorden, ich weiß nicht, wie er bei Euch reagieren würde."

„Er muss ja nicht wissen, dass ich es war, die besondere Zutaten in die Mahlzeit besonderer Nervensägen gemischt hat." Sie lächelte schief und zog Durza an der Hand zu einer Stelle, wo rotes Maigras wuchs. Sie bückte sich und pflückte einige Stängel, die sie dem Schatten auf die Einstichstelle drückte und zerrieb. „Oder würdet Ihr es ihm etwa verraten, wenn dem so wäre?"

Meinte sie das Ernst? „Ich? In diesem sehr theoretischen Fall und wenn ich zufällig auch noch wüsste, dass Ihr es – sehr theoretisch – gewesen wäret, dann... äh..." Er legte den Kopf schräg und versuchte herauszufinden, ob die Frau ihn hochnahm und makaberen Smalltalk betrieb oder es ernst meinte.

„Nun?" Ein mordgieriges Funkeln blitzte kurz in den Augen der Lady auf. Offensichtlich meinte sie es ernst.

„Nein, ich denke nicht." Durza lächelte breit und entblößte seine spitzen Zähne.

„Gut." Lady Sumarys Gesicht entspannte sich wieder. „Oh, seht doch nur: der Schierling treibt schon aus!" Freudig strahlend rannte sie zu der geschützten Stelle, wo die Giftpflanze sich der strahlenden Frühlingssonne entgegenreckte.

Oh ja, dieser Tag war gerettet und alles ergab für den Schatten einen Sinn. Er hatte zwar niemanden ermordet, gefoltert oder sich sonst entspannen können, aber eine Vertraute am Hof zu finden war viel wert! Vielleicht würde es in Zukunft ja doch den einen oder anderen Mord am Hof geben – und Galbatorix könnte ihm nichts nachweisen!

Wie Schneeflocken trieben die weißen Blütenblätter der Obstbäume auf den gepflegten Rasen im königlichen Garten von Ilirea, während ein Schatten und eine Hexe gemeinsam Giftpflanzen pflückten.

**DAS DEFINITIVE ENDE!**

A/N: Keine Fortsetzung drin, vergesst es! Ich hatte nur einen schönen Tag im Garten, Wetter zum Verlieben und dachte daran, was wohl Durza dazu sagen würde. Dass der kleine Stinkstiefel das alles nicht so schön finden würde, war ja klar. Aber auf was für Frauen steht ein Schatten, wenn selbst die Ober-Mary-Sue Arya ihn nicht reizen konnte?

Asö, der Disclaimer: alles nicht meins sondern Paolinis, nur geborgt und ausgeliehen, keine finanziellen Absichten usw


End file.
